Behind those hazel eyes
by Rio storm
Summary: Ever wonder why Griffin ended up working for the Ancestral Witches? This is the sad life she has lived since she was only ten. The greatest mystery of CloudTower is about to be solved. (This is a terrible summary, but the story will be better). Set before season 1.
1. Memories are buried deep inside

"_Marcie! Dance with me!" called out a voice "coming Ian!" Marcie called back and soon the two kids were dancing and laughing as they stepped on each other's toes._

" _The two of you are not fighting? That's a first!" called out another voice._

"_Pai (pronounced Pay) your back!" they ran and hugged each other. Soon the three siblings were playing, laughing and having the time of their lives. That's when the door opened and in walked their parents._

"_Marcie may I speak with you?" asked her father, little Marcie nodded her head and followed him out onto the huge balcony "What is it you would like to speak to me about father?" she asked with a curtsey._

"_Marcie as you know you are nearly ten years old and you are also a princess but as you know it is tradition for a princess to meet her betrothed at the age of nine. So tomorrow we are setting sail to Therusna where you shall meet your groom to be Prince Victor" he spoke and looked at her not knowing at how she would react._

_Marcie smiled " I am looking forward to it."_

Griffin woke up and nearly jumped out of bed, she looked at the clock 5:59 her alarm was about to go off. She climbed out of bed and using her magic got ready for the day.

At breakfast her mind was in another world. '_Why am I all of a sudden thinking of my family.' _

A voice broke her out of her thoughts "Ms. Griffin are you alright?" Griffin looked to see the twins Ediltrude and Zarasthra staring at her with raised eyebrows.

Griffin sighed and with a spoke with a confident voice "I'm alright!" was her answer she didn't feel like talking. The twins looked at each other "You sure?" Zarasthra asked. Griffin never showed emotions especially if something was bothering her.

"I promise you I am fine" she paused "I am just not looking forward to the idea of spending the whole night with fairies" she continued remembering the dinner they had that night. Ediltrude shook her head "Don't those teachers at Alfea realize that fairies and witches do _**NOT **_get along?"

"Unfortunately no! But I had hoped that the Magix council would say no to the event!" Zarasthra replied. The bell rang and the students and teachers left to start a day of teaching.

Ediltrude and Zarasthra walked together to their classes "Did you notice on how Griff (their nickname for her) changed the topic?" They looked at each other and Ediltrude looked deep into her sister's eyes.

"Yes I did and knowing her she'll keep her secret." "However I have a plan…"


	2. Nightmares and a 'peaceful' dinner

Griffins P.O.V

_Screams, that's all I heard while the __Leviathan_ _slowly devoured the ship. The gale force winds and heavy rains made my visions blurry. The swells grew and I felt like I was being pulled under, I could feel the ice cold water entering my lungs, I was ready to accept my fate. Closing my eyes I blew out all the air that I had left in me, feeling my numb body enter the dark. I knew my time had come. I kept remembering my family and how happy we were, I remembered my brother pulling pranks, my sister and I shopping together and finally my parents. Just as the darkness wrapped around me, something kicked in, a spark of some sort, something was telling me not to give up. I pushed myself to the surface. Gasping for air I looked around but there was nothing. The horrifying screams were gone, it was quiet and the violent swells had died down just as my family had moments ago. In the distance I noticed a bit of wood from the ship we were sailing on, though I was tired I used my last bit of strength to swim over to the wood, I somehow managed to climb on and I held myself tight as the tears began to fall. I was lost in the ocean; I was on my own. Exhausted I began to drift asleep while softly humming the lullaby that my mother once sang to me. My eyes began to close and I relaxed my tensed body but I then began to feel the wood shaking beneath me and from that moment, realization hit me: I was powerless, I was in danger and most of all what had crushed my hope of surviving, what was in my gut feeling, what my head had come to finally accept; I was doomed._

"Griffin…Griffin…Griffin!" I looked at who was calling my name, "Are you listening?" Faragonda asked. "Y…Yes" I really didn't want to be having this conversation, all I wanted was to go to bed. "You sure? For a few moments there a slight mist covered your eyes." I sighed "Yes I'm sure, I was just thinking about the amount of tests I still have to mark."

I could tell the twins were giving me questioning looks; school only started a week ago, generally tests came after the 3rd week. Faragonda and Saladin chuckled "No wonder your students are always tired!" Saladin joked. I rolled my eyes before Faragonda could speak, a loud yell was heard "Ugg you witches! This is your fault!" "Our fault?! You're the one who wanted to fight pixie!"

I groaned, this is what I knew would happen. The dinner would be fine for the first 20 minutes give or take a few. Then either a witch or fairy would be insulted and usually a food war would begin. Don't get me wrong, it made great entertainment but then the students would have to clean up, go to bed late and be late for classes or even miss them altogether. '_All I wanted to do was stay at Cloud Tower and try get some sleep but no! I have to come to this dinner that was the same every year; the starter is always strawberry salad, mains was roast chicken and dessert was chocolate mousse but it was a miracle if we could even have 10 minutes of the main.'_

I sighed as I came out of thoughts, I looked around and the war had begun, "Alright I've had enough of this" complained Griselda before a bowel of mashed potatoes landed on her head.

"To the start of another year of rivalry!" Ediltrude snickered as she handed me a glass of wine. I let out a small groan before chuckling "Cheers" I said as me and the twins clanked our glasses together. "Do you think we will have to come back here again next year?" Zarathustra asked after taking a sip of her drink. "Knowing on how fairies always believe anything is possible then yes" I replied and the three of us laughed while the other teachers were trying to take control of the mayhem around us. It was ridiculous as chicken had been thrown through the window. Ediltrude looked at me "Is this why you never offer to host this dinner?" I nodded and we laughed again and my memory of my family's death was put to the back of my mind.

**No one's P.O.V**

The clock hit 23:30, the students were in bed and where exhausted after having to help clean up Alfea. Ms Griffin went to bed and all was quiet except for two witches.

"Did you pour the potion into her wine?" Ediltrude asked and Zarathustra nodded her head "how long till it will take effect?" "Midnight"

The two waited for midnight. Then as soon as it struck; they activated their magic mirror to try and enter Griffin's mind and memories.


	3. Memories of meeting him and detruction

After arriving at Cloud Tower, the students were beyond tired and headed straight to bed after receiving lecture from Ms Griffin about messing with fairies. However she merely gave them a small wink. Once everyone was in bed Ediltrude and Zarathustra sneaked into the Mayhem class.

The magic mirror however was broken so instead Ediltrude grabbed one of the crystal balls, set it up then started the spell:

_Amnari Re'cai__  
__Invacatem thy__  
__Mentali_

The ball began to glow, finally Zarathustra finished the incantation:

_vediamo nella sua testa  
e nel suo pensiero rompere  
il suo muro di ferro forte  
e lasciare i suoi ricordi scuri versare_

An image appeared into the ball "It's working!" exclaimed Ediltrude. Zarathustra let out a low grumble '_Obviously it works; it was after all__** my**__ spell!'_

The two sisters stared into the images that were shown to them:

_Griffin was washed up onto the beach, her dress was ripped, arms cut and bruises were all over her face. "Get back here!'' she turned around to see an angry man with a rope in his hand, an evil glint shone in his eyes. "Leave me alone! I don't want to hurt you!" she cried desperately._

"_Nice try witch! I won't be fooled by your tricks" he laughed. "Nope but you will be fooled by mine!'' they looked up to see a young blonde boy. Smirking he shot three energy blasts at the witch hunter knocking him into the tree. "You ok kid?" he asked slightly amused._

_Griffin scoffed "I'm fine, you do realise that I can defend myself blondie!" "I like you kid. What's your name?"_

_She looked uneasy "What does it matter!" he laughed "Alright but if you don't give me your name then I will give you one… Griffin!" "What?"  
Snickering he replied "I told you!" Griffin sighed "I'll tell if you tell!"_

_He smiled "My name's Victor but everyone calls me Valtor!" Griffin's eyes widened "Well… My name is Marcie but… I like Griffin, so just call me that!"_

_He stopped smiling "Are you Princess Marcie of Helmish?'' Griffin/Marcie sighed "I was until my family died and the planet was destroyed!" Valtor took her hand "So you know who I am, I am sorry about your kingdom and family! Mine met the same fate last year!"_

_Griffin smiled "I'm sorry too." Valtor grinned slightly "Well we were betrothed but that was to unite two kingdoms so how about we be friends and __**if **_we turn into more than just friends then we will fulfil our parents' wishes!"

Griffin nodded "Alright but don't ever call me Marcie and I won't call you Victor. Those were the names given to us when we were royalty by our parents, now, just like them we are dead and this is the start of our new life as Valtor and Griffin!"

"Deal! Come on Tharma will be waiting for me, she's not patient though!" "Who's Tharma?" "She is a member of a coven of witches who saved me during my planet's destruction. She and her sisters took me in and I know they will take you in as well!"

The two headed into the forest where a tall, skinny lady with curly hair stood "Valtor! Where have you been?" she stopped when she saw Griffin "Who is this?" "Tharma this is Griffin, she's a witch who had to deal with Jager! But she barely needed my help!"

Tharma groaned "That idiot…what am I going to do with him! Well Griffin, it seems you are quite the little daredevil! Where do you live? I'll walk you home seeing as you helped Valtor?" Valtor's jaw dropped "But I…" "Valtor the odds are she kept her cool and you immediately shot at him?" Griffin giggled "Were you watching?" Tharma chuckled "No! I just know that my habits have been picked up by him!" '_Girls' he thought._

"_Thank you for the offer Ms. Tharma but my parents died last month, I don't really have a home!" Griffin stated. Tharma smiled "You can come with us if you want? My sisters will alright with it and seeing as I am the one paying the rent I choose who gets to live with us!" _

_Griffin smiled "I'd like that very much!" Tharma nodded "Valtor said you were a witch, so my sisters Belladonne, Lysliss and I will help train your powers and maybe you can show Valtor a thing or two!"_

The flashback ended, neither twin said a word, Ediltrude began searching the books in the room. "You are totally disorganizing my classroom! What book are you looking for!" Zarathustra practically screeched.

"The Helmish! I heard about it before and I heard about the deaths of the royal family, I just need the book to remember what happened!" Ediltrude replied. "Why?"

"Because I remember hearing about a curse that was placed upon the family and if I am remembering the curse correctly it will bring the ancestrals back to life!"


End file.
